Poetry
by cloemarrie
Summary: I wrote these poems and they are twilight related but do not include any of the names of characters in them.
1. Angel

**Angel**

The moment I woke up in this life,

was the happiest time of my life.

I saw this beautiful angel,

she was all mine.

You are the most beautiful creature in existence,

my angel my friend.

We are meant to be,

we will never part.


	2. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

How could you break the most sacred feeling,

feeling I held for you?

How could you break my trust in you?

How could you dishonor me?

When I honored you so.

How could you not love me?

When I loved you so.

How could you break the one thing,

the one thing I gave you?

When I was head over heels for you.

How could you break my heart?

When I gave it to you on a silver platter.

I gave you everything,

my love trust loyalty and heart.

I loved you so,

but I deviled my heart.

When you took someone else,

she stole your heart,

it was supposed to have been mine.

You made me believe,

believe that you loved me.

You made me believe,

you honored and trusted me.

You made me believe,

you respected me.

But you lied,

you only wanted my virtue.

Well guess what you lied,

now I'm gone.

I'm gone for good,

I'm away to no return.


	3. Darkness

**Darkness**

I thought we were friends.

I thought we were sisters.

But all we were, were strangers in the rain.

Strangers in the pit,

the pit of the net.

We were friends; thick as thieves.

All that we had is now gone.

All that we've known is lost.

Lost in the darkness.


	4. Dreamer

**Dreamer**

I know this guy,

I call him Dreamer.

He has dreams,

dreams of the future.

Dreamer comes out at night,

but stays in at day.

Dreamer of mine,

I love you.


	5. Forever Love

_**Forever Love**_

_From the moment I set my eyes on ya darlin',_

_I knew we'd be together forever,_

_One day we'd be together,_

_No more separations._

_I love ya darlin',_

_My forever love._

_The time I left,_

_Was the worst of my life._

_I don't want ya to suffer,_

_No more pain._

_I will see ya again one day,_

_My dearest Bella._

_I love ya darlin',_

_My forever love._

_My darlin' Bella I may not be around,_

_I want ya to know I will always._

_No matter what happens,_

_I want ya to be happy._

_No more pain,_

_No more sorrow._

_I love ya darlin'_

_My forever love._


	6. I Am Free

**For the First Time in My Life**

For the first time in my life,

I feel free.

For the first time in my life,

I don't feel afraid

For the first time in my life,

I'm in love.

I show you how I feel,

you don't run away.

I show you my heart,

you show me yours.

I don't feel afraid anymore,

with you at my side I don't need to be.

My heart skips a beat,

when I see you.

I soar above the clouds,

I'm on cloud 9.

For the first time in my life,

I don't have to hide away.

I feel free,

I am free.


	7. I Love You

**I Love You**

You make my body quiver when you whisper in my ear

you drive me crazy when you touch me like that

I can't contain myself when ever your around

but my heart aches when you aren't here.

I miss you deeply

I love you

I want to take you in my arms

I just want to hold you and feel safe.


	8. Imprinted Love

**Imprinted Love**

From the first time I saw you,

I knew we were meant to be.

Even though I was small; like a child,

we were meant to be.

Even though you imprinted on me,

I know your feelings we true.

You were my brother; yet not biological.

You were my best friend; but not lover.

As I grew into my adult years,

our love just grew.

You are my heart of gold; I am your forever love.


	9. Memories

**Memories**

I sit here listening to all these songs,

songs from the past.

Memories flood my mind,

memories from the past.

The past as a child,

an ignorant immature child.

The past is nothing but heart ache,

heartache I don't need.

But the memories are reminders,

reminders that he existed.

We have moved on,

but I would never forget,

forget that he existed.

The sparkly boy,

who touched my life.


	10. My Existence

**My Existence**

I've loved you from the moment I set eyes upon you,

you captured my heart for eternity.

The day we married was the best day of my existence,

I couldn't wait to start our life as immortal husband and wife.

The pull is strong,

I can't fight it.

You are my mate for all eternity,

but now my wife for all existence.

I will protect you,

even if it meant with my life.

I love you my beauty,

you make my existence.


	11. My Happiness

**My Happiness**

All my life I've been hiding from everything and everyone I've ever cared about.

I've been hiding my feelings and not caring at all what others thought.

My family thought I was the happiest child.

But in all reality I was in pain most of my life.

The only time anyone had known how I was feeling was when my dad died.

When my dad past I just cried and drank my self.

When I was alone for the first time I was scared out my wits.

Then I met the most wonderful man in my life.

I was happy for the first time in ages.

He made everything worth while.

He made me happy again.

He made everything disappear.

He changed my world for the better.

I am happy again.

No more tears, no more sorrow.

No more years alone, no more borrows.

No more tomorrows, just here and now.

I love you.


	12. Questions

**Questions**

How could you do that to me?

How could you tell me you loved me then break my heart?

You meant the world to me.

To you I meant nothing but dirt.

The way you treated me really hurt.

So I just walked away.

I can't be in a relationship with someone like that.

Where the dog gets treated better than me.

I loved you then but now I could careless.

There will never be us again.

There's nothing else to say.

But get a quarter and call someone who cares.

We are through.

I'm done with the bullshit.


	13. Roses Are Red Part 1

**Roses are Red**

Roses are red my love,

violets are blue.

Sugar is sweet my love,

but not as sweet as you.

Carnations are pink my love,

strawberries are red.

Choppers are sexy my love,

but not as sexy as you.

Roses are red my love,

violets are blue.

Sugar is sweet my love,

but not as sweet as you.


	14. Roses Are Red Part 2

**Roses Are Red**

Roses are red,

violets are blue.

Sugar is sweet,

and so are you.

Roses are red,

violets are blue.

Lights are bright,

but not as bright as you.

Yellow roses are shiny,

lights are beautiful and true.

Stars shine so bright,

in your eyes are so true.

Years come and go,

and our friendship stays and grows.

I'm so glad we met,

you are so pure.


	15. Soul Mates Part 1

**Soul Mates**

The moment I looked into your eyes,

I knew it was true; I knew I had to be with you.

You are my life more world my pride,

you are my everything.

The amazing woman who shocked me to my core.

When I was doomed to this life,

this imortal life.

I thought I'd roam this God forsaken earth alone,

I never thought I'd find love.

But you showed me love,

you showed me loyalty.

The moment I looked into your eyes,

I was free, I was home.


	16. Soul Mates Part 2

**Soul Mates**

When you look into my eyes,

I feel this sensation that we.

We were meant to be.

My heart leaps when you speak ,

speak my name.

My legs tremble,

Tremble when we touch.

You are my soul,

my dream come true.

We are meant to be,

no one could come between us.

Our love is too strong,

too strong to waver.


End file.
